Loki, Darcy and Other Such Fluff
by Dragonhardt
Summary: TASERTRICKS. Loki/Darcy mini one shot series. Thanks to the feedback, I'm continuing it. Yey. REVIEW. Sorry if it's rubbish. Just plain fluff. CUTE. Includes kissing.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, right. I crave tasertricks practically all the time! (sorry frostrion) so I have the necessary cravings to write some cute crack fan fiction for you guys. Don't ask me how but Loki has been redeemed and is dating Darcy so they are all friends yey! Enjoy if you want and review! Wait I think I got that the wrong way round... Sorry if it's crap. **

'LokiLokiLoki! Look!' Darcy practically screamed with anticipation.

'What now?' Loki asked begrudgingly. Why had he agreed to this?

'C'mon, grumpy pants! It looks awesome!'

'I am the one that holds the coats. Not going on.'

'But it's scary! Please! I am not sitting next to a fat guy who crushes me with flailing arms again.'

As you may have deduced by now, Darcy had thought it a good idea to take Loki to an amusement park. Of course, the Asgardian had agreed, liking the sound of it. What he saw wasn't really what he expected. Refusing to go on any rides, they decided that he should be the 'godly coat hanger' as Darcy referred to the position.

The ride was huge. It was a snake-like roller coaster, rolling and winding through itself, like a tied shoelace. To Loki, the rides looked more like torture instruments, or even death traps, rather than _enjoyable _things!

Darcy giggled at Loki's sudden daunt look that spread across his face.

'Don't tell me you're _scared_.' Darcy declared. Loki frowned.

'I...I'm not scared. Let's go.' Loki said with mock courage. Admittedly, he was a bit apprehensive, but he would not show it. How bad could it be after all?

Tugging nervously at his green shirt, Loki wondered why the queue was moving so damn fast. Darcy was jumping around, clearly more excited than he was.

'Darcy?' Loki asked, putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

'Yeah?'

'Considering this is the first "ride" of my life, maybe we should go for something less vicious?'

'Loki, have you ever ridden a ship?'

'Yes.'

'Well, it's no different!' Darcy lied.

The queue gradually became shorter, as did Loki's ease. By the time they were firmly seated in the ride, Loki squirmed around, trying to remove the hand rail.

'Why is this bar here?'

'To stop you falling out, maybe?'

'It's like binding chains, no chance of escape!' Loki said as he tried his hardest to squirm out of the rooted position. He was unsuccessful.

'Loki, it can't be as bad as the 'frost,'

'Hey! What?' Darcy rolled her eyes.

'Short for Bifrost, not being Jotunist in any way.'

'Yes, well. I never enjoy it. I can bear it, but that's different.'

'Well. The thing that terrifies me most about rides is that at this stage, there is no going back-'

'Shut up!' Loki practically shouted. He yelped as the ride jolted and started its treacherous journey along the track. The ride started ascending, revealing a magnificent view of the park. The view didn't seem to appease Loki.

'I am a God! Get me off this torture instrument!'

Darcy laughed and clenched his hand.

'You'll be fine. I promise.' She said reassuringly. Loki smiled and kissed her hand.

'I suppose.'

The ride piqued. Loki screamed.

Darcy screamed and laughed as the ride twisted and turned in one quick blur, causing her senses to merge together in one big rush. In less than a minute, the ride was over. It came to a complete halt just before it reached the platform.

'Woohoo! That was awesome! Right Loki?... Loki?'

Darcy looked at Loki, who seemed to shocked for words. He was literally frozen.

'You okay, Lokes?'

'What do you think?' He whispered.

'I have actually no idea. Your face is like a blank canvas, seriously. Just... don't throw up on me. Please...'

Loki suddenly pulled Darcy into a passionate embrace. Darcy was shocked by his sudden move, but enjoyed it, nonetheless. Loki was a great kisser, there was no denying that, even when he was a bit shell-shocked.

'My dear, if you enjoyed it, that's all that matters, but... can we stick with the _tamer _rides in future?'

'Of course, my Loki.'

**Well, I have no idea where that came from. If I get enough feedback I may turn it into a series, so y'know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! I am so impressed with all the responses. Thanks to: **

**Yeahimgonnariskit, **

**WhatWhat123,**

** Black-Moon-Onaa-Inu, **

**Summerlove-jls,**

** Stella Limegood **

**and Guest for all your kind reviews. You shall read more! **

It was 2:00 am.

Darcy couldn't sleep, or rather, she couldn't get back to sleep.

Since she was knocked out of the bed, she lay, concerned of Loki's fitful sleeping. He was having another nightmare. As amazing as Loki was, he had been through a LOT. So nightmares were not uncommon. Loki often scolded Darcy for waking him up, as he had been lucky enough to fall asleep. But this time it was different. He was thrashing around, as if in pain. When Darcy was hit out of bed, she thought she was being attacked. It was Loki's unintentional strength. She watched helplessly for him to calm down. Normally it subdued after a while.

Darcy could hear him. His breathing was ragged. Loki was making some sort of choking sound. Shoot! Darcy didn't know how to perform the Heimlich manoeuvre! Carefully edging in closer, Darcy realised he wasn't choking, rather he was crying.

'That's it!' Darcy forfeited. She got out of bed and fumbled for the light switch. Feeling a notch in the wall, she pressed it. A sudden beam of light coloured the room. Loki shot up, sweat drenched and tears pouring from his eyes. He panted heavily, and wiped the tears from his eyes. His green pyjamas were soaking wet with sweat.

'Loki...'

'Thank you,' He rasped. Darcy smiled tenderly and sat on the bed next to him.

'It was bad this time, wasn't it?'

'Unfortunately, yes. The events are indescribable.'

'Do you need anything? A towel, some sleeping pills?'

Loki looked down.

'Maybe, a... hug?'

Darcy laughed.

'I thought you weren't touchy-feely!'

'Well, I don't care! Embrace me, my angel!'

'Oh, now you're all poetic.'

Darcy gently moved in to hug her god. He, in return, kissed her on the cheek.

'At least, it wasn't all that bad, in the dream, I mean.'

'What?'

'Well, I saw you. At the end. You were an angel. You pulled me out of the depths of darkness, into comforted bliss. I know, that everything I go through, you will always be there. You are the reason I haven't given up.'

Loki smiled hopefully, showing his watery, green, puppy dog eyes.

'Shut up and kiss me, Romeo!'

**I think that's ****the shortest chapter I have ever written. I don't think it needed much more. Other chapters will be longer, I promise! REVIEW. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo. Read. Review. Writing this because there is nothing to do on the internet right now. Thanks to:**

**Saphirabrightscale,**

**All For Jesus,**

**Summerlove-jls**

**and a couple of guests for you kind reviews! Review if you want your name on the ummm... honours board. Enjoy.**

'I am LOVING this sport!' Loki called over to Darcy.

'That's great!' Darcy shouted, ambling around the snow in her skis. Darcy had an inkling that Loki would love snow sports. Darcy really wasn't one for sports, let alone sports in ice. She had chosen a wintry holiday just for something different to do; she also had a coupon for it so that helped. The stayed in a ski lodge, right next to a range of steep, snowy mountains. There were also many ice rinks.

Loki leaned on his snowboard. He certainly had a nick for it. When the instructor suggested the easier approach, Loki had refused and chose a snowboard, claiming that he looked 'cooler'. He wasn't wrong. Especially how he wasn't even wearing the proper gear. Loki wore a long black coat with a green scarf. Along with sports glasses. To Darcy, there was nothing more sexier.

'Hey, Darcy, watch me soar elegantly down that mountain!' Loki pointed at one of the tallest, steepest mountains in the range.

'No, Loki. Don't be stupid! That's for advanced skiers only!'

'Well, I have done this for what, half a day? That's plenty of time.'

Catching the ski lift before Darcy could stop him, Loki laughed and shouted,

'Watch me! It'll be fun.'

Darn Loki and his recklessness!

The strong wintry winds hit Loki's face hard. Looking down the hill with a shred of doubt lingering in his mind, he spotted the bottom. People were like mere insects and the houses like matchboxes. He was about 600ft high, and the road down was bumpy.  
Looking around the summit, Loki realised he was alone.

'Let's do it, I'm a god.' He stated bluntly to the empty wilderness. Loki stepped onto the board and held his breath as the board tipped over the edge.

Okay.

Going well so far.

Going a little faster than normal.

This speed could be dangerous.

Damn.

All these thoughts washed through Loki's mind. Gritting his teeth, he chose to ignore them. Loki decided it was best to focus on his balance. Hands up, feet firmly in place. Wait a minute, he forgot to fasten the straps.

'Oh, Gods! Odin's beard what am I doing! Why didn't I fasten the straps!' Loki narrated to himself. Feeling the loose board swerve under his feet, Loki kept his feet as rooted down as possible.

'I am Loki...

af Asgard.

Partner of Darcy Lewis.

And I am not going to die today!'

Noticing the altitude drop to about 200ft, Loki completely lost his common sense; which apparently had been replaced by adrenaline. Loki jumped up, losing the board.

'I feel like Thor on a good day!' Loki shouted as he flew through the air, his arms flailing wildly. He was not looking forward to the collision with the snow.

If Darcy strained her eyes she could see a dot smoothly sliding down the mountain. It was only until Darcy realised the dot was swerving in a jagged pattern that Loki was in trouble. As the dot came closer and closer to the ground. The dot turned into a blur of green bouncing along the surface.

'Loki!'

'I am fine, my dear, seriously!' He shouted whilst airborne. He skid in the now thick snow and came to a stop, right before Darcy.

'For god's sake, Loki! What did you do that for!' Darcy ran to Loki, who got up and staggered around in the snow, uncoordinated.

'Well, it's a good job I have a durable, Asgardian body!' He said as he fell back down, dizzy.

'Can we sit down in the snow for a minute?'

Darcy rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time.

'Fine, Godbones.'

Darcy sat next to Loki in the snow, who arched his back in pain, Darcy cringed when she heard a snap.

'What the heck was that.'

'Just clicked my shoulder back into place!' Loki breathed through gritted teeth.

'Nope, I'm getting a doctor-'

'Darcy! Don't! Seriously! It's only a few broken bones and a mild concussion! It'll take me a few hours to heal. We can go back to the lodge. All I need is some sleep and... maybe some green tea. I'll be fine for dinner, we can have a romantic ice skate on the rink, just... ouch!'

'I wasn't destined to have a normal boyfriend, was I?'

'Can't say you were.'

'Well, you're certainly the first boyfriend that I have had who fell down a mountain and requested tea.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. Besides, Jane told me that Thor once nearly drowned, and then they went out for dinner a few hours later!'

'Well, sorry if I'm not as_ manly _as Thor.' Loki teased.

'Well, nobody can ever be as manly as Thor. Loki, seriously, I think I'm more manly than you.'

'Oh really, can you take this?' Loki moved out to pinch Darcy. Laughing, Darcy batted away his hand.

'Maybe not, but still...'

'Still?'

'Shut it, Godbones.'

Darcy pinched Loki. Who in return, winced.

'That hurt!'

'Seriously?'

**I think rather than this being a one shot, I'll make it a two shot. Seeya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yoyo. Thanks to saphirabrightscale, Summerlove-jls and guest for reviewing. This is continuing from the chapter before as a two shot. So yeah. Review and favourite and follow and stick you head in the oven. **

After some rest, Loki sprang up and flexed his fully repaired body. It was fully new and spry. He walked out of the bedroom, into the living room. Darcy, who had been painting her nails, jumped up off the leather sofa.

'Loki!' She screeched and threw her arms around the trickster.

'Well, someone's pleased to see me.' He laughed and held her tight, eventually releasing her.

'You should probably change, Lokes.' Darcy suggested, looking down at his outfit.

'Why?'

''cause we are going for dinner, and then an evening skate.'

'I don't like skating on a public ice rink, not after what happened last time. We should go to the one we found in the middle of the forest, it's beautiful there.'

'Whatever you say, Frosty.'

Loki sighed.

'Seriously?'

'What, don't like he nickname?'

'You could have chosen something a bit more original.' Loki smirked.

'Like what? You suggest one. Puns and tricks are your thing, aren't they?'

'Well, I can't create a nickname for myself! That's absurd, Darcy!'

'Call yourself the God of Mischief, and you can't even tease? Way to go, Lokes.' Darcy teased and playfully punched Loki's arm. In return, he stuck his tongue out at her and walked into the bedroom to change. Damn, the guy was adorable!

Ten minutes passed and Darcy was beginning to wander what on Earth Loki was doing. Thor would take about a minute to whip a suit on. Mind you, Loki cared about his clothes and had a select fashion taste. But Darcy liked that. They often enjoyed shopping trips together. He was like the Asgardian God of fashion.

Suddenly, green smoke seeped in from the cracks in the doorway. The emerald mists crawled around the room and dissolved into the atmosphere. The door gradually swung open and a tall, slim silhouette was centred in the middle of the doorway, shrouded in green smoke. Darcy inwardly smiled at Loki's little show. He was such a show-off!

The smoke disappeared, revealing Loki. He had gelled his hair back and apparently showered. The god wore a white shirt with a black-green tie and an elegant green coat that reached his knees. Jet black ice skates hung from his long fingers.

'Wow, damn you look fiiiiiine!'

'Um, thank you? So do you.'

Darcy wore black leggings and a white, leather jacket to match her ice skates.

'No, I look like crap compared to you, you look like freakin' royalty!'

'I am, though.'

'Oh yeah.'

'But this mighty prince does not like to boast.'

'No, of course not.'

The sun was setting over the snowy forest as Loki and Darcy made their way to the frozen lake. It was 7:00 and dinner had just finished. Now the couple were eager to throw on their skates and glide across the ice.

'C'mon, Lokes!' Darcy yelled as she ran towards the ice. Loki smiled and ran after her. The shiny, glassy ice reflected the evening sky. The snow clouds coming over were turned orange by the sun's glow. It was a stunning sight.

Darcy and Loki tied their skates and warily walked onto the ice.

'Yup, it's thick.' Darcy said. She pushed herself off and slid over the ice, stumbling a few times. She wasn't a good skater, but she sure enjoyed it. Loki, needless to say, was like a professional.

'How do you do that!' Darcy asked as he focused on retaining her balance whilst Loki showed off some tricks.

'Thor and I used to skate as children in the cold Asgardian winters. Mother taught us, yet, I seemingly remember Thor being undoubtedly bad at it.'

'Well, who can imagine Thor being good at it?' Suddenly Darcy slipped. Closing her eyes, she prepared for a hard collision, when there was none. Instead, she felt cold hands holding her. Opening her eyes, he saw her very own said eyes reflected in Loki's luminous emerald orbs.

'You look beautiful in the sunlight.' He said.

'You don't look too bad yourself, mister.'

They seemed to be locked in that position forever. Darcy would adore the moment to last an eternity.

'I love you.'

Loki genuinely smiled.

Deciding it was enough, the couple sat in the snow, Loki supplied Darcy with many anecdotes about his past. He wouldn't shut up until Darcy said so.

'Seriously, you sound like an old man!'

'Well, I am three thousand years old.'

'No fair, how old are you in Asgardian years?'

'No, it's irrelevant-'

'Tell me, bub.'

'Twenty one.'

Darcy laughed.

'You're a baby! I'm twenty-eight! That's so cute! Ha! I'm older than you!'

Darcy cuddled up to Loki as they sat in the snow, watching tiny white flakes fall from the twilight sky. was there anything more romantic?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, thanks to guest and bookworm 123456. Oh and BloodLily16, glad to hear it! :) Enjoy!**

The serenade of the birds woke Darcy up. Beams of light shone through the window, refracted slightly by the curtains. It was the height of spring and temperatures were soaring. Loki, being who he was, was having trouble coping in the heat. But he tried to hide his fatigue. Actually, he was doing well, considering he was supposed to live in a climate of sub-zero temperatures and blizzards.

Smiling, Darcy put her arms round the sleeping figure next to her. Unfortunately, she didn't have her glasses on so she couldn't admire Loki's beauty. But she could distinctly see one thing. Blonde. Blonde hair.

'What the...'

Worried, Darcy reached over to her bedside table to put her glasses on. As soon as the clarity improved, she pulled off the sheets, to examine the figure properly.

Okay, one thing for sure. It was not Loki. She never remembered Loki being so bulky and beefy. And she didn't remember Loki having such long, blonde hair-

'Thor?' Darcy screeched. She threw a pillow at him, which cause him to stir.

'Get out of here! What the hell have you done with Loki!'

Thor turned to her, dazed.

'Wha...' He asked, sleepily.

Darcy kicked him out of the large bed. He landed on the hard floor with a bump.

'Okay, hammer man. I am calling Jane, and Loki and Odin! Yeah, he has BBM if you must know! Asgard has great signal!'

'Darcy, stop!'

Darcy kicked and punched Thor. She could throw a good punch when she was angry. Thor wasn't bothering to fight back, which was odd. Normally, he was conscious and alert in the mornings, eager for battle. Loki, however, was sleepy and fatigued in the mornings.

'STOP IT! LET ME GAIN MY COMPOSURE!'

Darcy stopped the punching and instead, threw a dirty look at Thor, who was actually naked. Also odd for Thor. Jane said he slept in weird Asgardian pyjamas.

Slowly, Thor's composure swirled and morphed into another form. He became shorter and leaner. His hair clanged colour to back and his eyes to emerald green. The end result was Loki. He grinned tiredly and held up his hands in surrender.

'Sometimes I take the form of who I am dreaming about.'

Darcy sighed and shook her head.

'Thor. Seriously?'

'Many times I have woken up before you in your form. I morph myself to my original appearance before you wake - I realised it would be a bit weird. I'm sorry if I startled you, my love.'

'Wait. This is so cool! Can you take the form of Tom Hiddleston?'

'Who?'

'That fit celebrity guy who is awesome!'

'Well, if I saw his appearance, I suppose I _could._'

Darcy yelped and ran to get her phone.

'Yey! This is one for Tumblr! I can brag that I've met Tom. Can you like, do stuff in his form?'

'What? You mean for me to kiss you in his form?'

'Well... I suppose that'll... do...'


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Thanks to a couple of guests and summerlove-jls for reviewing. Hope you enjoy! and REVIEW**

Darcy opened the mail box to receive the letters. It was bright and sunny, yet again, and the budding leaves on the trees were getting ready to bloom. There were a few letters in the mail box. Grabbing the letters, Darcy read each of their titles out:

'Bill,

bill,

bill,

takeaway ad,

bill,

oh wait, what's this?'

Darcy examined the letter. It looked regal, especially with the wax seal. It was addressed to Loki - it looked pretty important.

She walked back into the house, wondering what was inside the letter. Inside the living room, Loki sat on the sofa, flicking through the T.V channels. He held the remote like a weapon. Firing it at the new 48 inch plasma television. Sighing in exasperation, Loki threw the remote down and pouted like a child. Darcy thought it was adorable when he showed his childish mannerisms.

'Why is there no entertainment on at this hour?'

'Oh, a question asked since the dawn of time itself.'

'Oh, Loki, a letter for you.'

Darcy handed Loki the letter.

'This is from Asgard, it has Odin's seal. It must be important.'

Warily, Loki opened the letter and began reading it. Darcy watched as a series of emotions spread across his face. Finally, he stood up and threw the letter on the ground in annoyance.

'They have GOT to be kidding me!'

'Ooh! What is it.'

'_They _want _me _to come to Asgard because Thor's _ill.'_

'Really?'

'Yes! I mean, who do they think I am? I'm not a bleeding healer! I am a sorcerer at the best of times and I canon stand germs!'

Darcy put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

'Hush. Just go, I'll still be here when you come back.'

Loki nodded and showed a faint sign of a smile through his anger. He kissed Darcy on the forehead.

'Okay. I will be back soon. I have no idea what I can do. I was terrible at diseases when I was being educated. My parents know that. If they think i can just magic it away then they're wrong - I mean, mother knows about as much magic as I do so-'

'Save your ranting for the Bifrost. Would ya like a lift?'

'It's fine. I'll walk. See you in a few hours or so.'

'Bye Lokes. Bring me back something Asgardian will you? I need some extra terrestrial objects for this new science thing that I've got going on.'

'Will try to. Farewell.'

**sorry. there was no real romance - or anything there. Will continue next time. Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG AGGGH! I had loads of exams but I should be updating like clockwork from now on cos of Christmas holidays n stuff AND I took forever to recover from ThorII. Enjoy. Thanks to xXThe-WhispererXx, ChaosSeiroFreedomfromrulesin, Anti-Twilight and sugar baby for your kind reviews! Much appreciated. Now it's time for the epic conclusion….**

Darcy shuffled from foot to foot in the New Mexico desert outside the Bifrost. She received a text from Loki saying he would be home 'When the sun was about 130 degrees across the horizon.' He hadn't been up there for long, so it mustn't have been important. Darcy stared up at the sky; storm clouds were gathering from nowhere. Ahh, he was on his way back to Earth. Darcy smirked as a strong beam of light cascaded from the heavens. The light disappeared and Loki appeared, kneeling in the sand.

'Damn, I still haven't mastered landing.'

He hopped up and dusted himself off. Darcy peered at him inquisitively.

'So, how'd it go?'

Loki rolled his eyes and pretended to shoot a bullet through his head, using his fingers as a mock gun. Another Earth mannerism he had picked up.

'I'm guessing, not so good?'

'You guessed correctly. Thor had eaten some sort of medicine, thinking it was dessert. Of course Jane wasn't in the house. He started to feel tired and nauseous so he ran into the desert, screamed for Heimdall to open the Bifrost; he then passed out in Asgard. Odin and my mother were out, so an "intellectual" guard sent for me, thinking it was some kind of evil spirit. And they say Asgard is meant to be the superior realm? Gods!'

Darcy chuckled softly and reached for his hand. Loki interlocked his fingers with her own.

'Loki, you are colder than usual.'

'Let's just say I'm feeling blue.' He looked at her with sorrowful, green eyes. Darcy could see flickers of red in his irises. Loki was trying so hard not to let his Jotun form show.

'Lokes...'

'I don't want to look like an abomination!'

'Loki. I love you for who you are. I don't care if you're blue, or green, or red. Hey, when you get down to it, all colour is is the way light absorbs and reflects off your body. Besides, your Frost Giant form is beautiful. So don't even think about holding it back!'

Loki examined the floor as his skin gradually turned blue. Darcy peered in closer with curiosity as his eyes flickered red, like a kindling flame.

'Feel better?'

'A lot.'

'C'mon, let's go. It's getting dark. We can watch a movie tonight, a feel good one.'

'I'd like that.'

As the final rays of the setting sun radiated off Loki's blue form. Darcy realised that Loki was a truly beautiful being - let alone incredibly hot.

**Well, that was sappy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya! Enjoy. I stole some ideas off my mum, she did these things with my dad, I just adapted them. So enjoy these 'true' stories. Review as ever.**

'It's really coming down out there!' Darcy said quietly as she observed the storm outside.

'It's my brother having another tantrum.' Loki muttered, coming into the room. A few weeks ago they'd moved into a quaint bungalow in the suburbs. It was four bedrooms and was well designed. Well, Darcy was on a good wage now as an astrophysicist. She had finished her university course a month ago and the benefit of going to a good university was that it opened many doors, or Bïfrosts. Loki had quickly found out that he was gifted at the Midgardian arts. Of course, they had them on Asgard, but they were more of a woman's area of expertise. Loki never liked to show it except in sorcery. Though he did often play Asgardian instruments. He had a beautiful voice, had a knack for the piano and the guitar, could draw and act. For Darcy it was a luxury having an artistic Loki around. It was a contrast from her regular scientific life.

'Let's go for a walk!'

'What? It's raining!' Loki replied, slightly puzzled.

'It'll be fun! I used to do it with my ex.'

Loki made a face of disgust.

'Not Ian. Don't bring him up. Who wouldn't love you?'

Darcy stuck her tongue out and threw a glass at Loki, which stopped in midair in front of his forehead. It remained suspended in the air for a nanosecond before Loki grabbed it.

'Get me some juice will you, we can go after I drink something. I'm dying of thirst here.'

'Fine, only because you're you. Any other mortal would have been vaporised by now.'

'Cool.' Darcy jumped onto the red sofa they had bought from Ikea a few days ago. Their living room was a mixture of red and emerald-green, since they couldn't decide on the colour theme and ended up compromising. On the glass coffee table a glass appeared, half full of orange juice.

'Thanks Lokes.' Darcy grabbed the glass and drank, quenching her thirst. She slammed the empty glass down and jumped up, running into the kitchen and grabbing her boyfriend, who was occupying himself with an old book.

'Let's go now! It's heavy!'

Loki couldn't object. He let himself be dragged out into the stormy weather.

The couple were greeted by the horrific, angry weather. The cacophony of thunder, rain and wind roared like hell's orchestra. Already Loki and Darcy were soaking wet. Darcy was giggling like crazy and jumping into mud puddles. Loki stood and watched, raindrops dripping down his face.

'We're not children. Why are you doing this?'

'Dude, we're all still kids inside!' Darcy shouted with glee. She raced over to Loki and pushed him into a mud puddle. He looked at her with glint of surprise, then smiled mischievously.

'Prepare for a watery experience of lifetime. I am the God of having fun in water!'

'Yeah! Sure!' Darcy kicked water at Loki, resulting in him swallowing some. He laughed like a maniac whilst coughing and spluttering.

'Damnit Darcy!' Loki jumped up and vaporised. Darcy looked around, her eyes wide open. She screeched as she received a heavy push from behind, causing her to fall into a muddy puddle. But she wasn't going down alone. She pinched Loki's sleeve, taking him down with her. The God landed on top of Darcy in a puddle, his hair dripping wet.

'Darcy..' Loki blushed and laughed innocently. Darcy pulled him closer and began kissing him furiously. Rain continued to pour as the couple embraced each other in the wet grass outside in their front garden.

'Kissing in the rain is literally the best thing ever, right?' Darcy whispered.

'Right.' Loki winked and smiled. Darcy really had _changed _him. This time last year he wouldn't even do anything. But it had all changed, hopefully for the best.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello. Enjoy. Review. I just wanna write. Cba doing this thing.**

'Ugh! Sometimes I can't stand you!' Darcy screamed, tears flooding down her crimson cheeks.

'Well, maybe you should go, I'm this close to doing something I shouldn't!' Loki held up his thumb and index finger close together to demonstrate. You could see steam coming off the God. He was livd. Darcy was too.

'Maybe you should go out with Jane, you seem to like her more than me!'

'I was drunk! I… I have already apologised fifty seven times! What do you want?'

'I want you to go back to your little planet and hide under a rock! Just do what you want, not near me!' Darcy screamed.

'Well I can't go back to Asgard because my parents are too ashamed to have an 'adulterer' inside the palace walls! Thor hates me, as you can probably tell by my black eye and Jane, let's just say she has a strong hand- for hitting me! For hitting me… nothing like that…' Loki was interrupted when he received a blow to his temple. Darcy stormed off, crying loudly. Loki winced and clenched his forehead, it took him a minute to realise he had been hit in the head with a glass, and that he was bleeding. Always his weakness. Loki staggered to the kitchen to retrieve a cloth for his cut. And some wine. Looking in the cupboard, he swore when an empty bottle of wine greeted him. Luckily, the cut wasn't deep and stopped bleeding.

'Maybe my birthright was to die…' Loki mumbled to himself as he lay on the couch. It was midnight and he certainly couldn't get to sleep.

'Everyone hates me. Not the first time. But what can I do, darkness? What can I do?' Loki looked around the dark room, waiting for an answer. The only response he got was the eternal ticking of the clock.

'I am a villain.'

'I suppose I could… ugh! I don't know! Why don't I know?'

Loki looked mournfully at the dark floor.

'I should go for a walk. Maybe my parents have calmed down?' Loki said hopefully.

As Loki approached the Bïfrost, he scowled at the sky.

'Heimdall, open the damn Bïfrost. I know you can see me, don't ignore me.' Loki muttered as he kicked the dust of the desert.

After a few moments hesitation, the Bïfrost opened. White light burst out of the heavens.

'About time!' Loki shouted as he was carried to the Eternal Realm.

**Yey! A two shot! See how Loki takes it in the thrilling conclusion, which should be up tomorrow. But don't count on it. Let me know if it's too dark for K+, I'll make it a T if it is.**


End file.
